Christmas Day Twelve
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Hey Guys**

I know we're now in February, and I'm really annoyed I couldn't get this up in time. But I'm so thankful for all your support this last month.

And here, finally, is the last chapter in this series.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Lady of the House**

 **Lady Isabella Swan, a rich widow of the 1800s stumbles across a young man whom she decides to help in return for his services.**

The quiet roads of Chilton were mostly abandoned, the hour of night the explanation. The oil street lamps flickered in the darkness, silhouetting the lone figure that walked slowly along the road. Lady Isabella, 21-year-old widow, was known as the Lady of the House. Born to a Lord, she was married off when she turned 18. Her husband died just two years later. Her husband had no other family, and not having had children, everything was left to the Lady Bella. She never loved her husband and had not wanted to marry him in the first place. Now that she was free of him and having spent six months 'mourning' the loss of her husband, she was able to start looking for another.

Having returned from the city late at night, she began the walk from the train station to her grand estate. Whilst she could have had a carriage collect her, she enjoyed the walk. As she passed the closing bar, she heard unusual noises from the dark alleyway next to it. Slowing down, she peered into the alleyway only to see a man holding a woman against the wall. He was fucking her hard, her moans loud and clear.

"Excuse me."

Her harsh voice pierced through the woman's moans causing both to look round at her. As it was so dark, neither could tell who the woman was. But that didn't stop the woman cover herself up and run into the darkness.

"Hey, you owe me 50c."

"Why would that prostitute owe you, Sir?"

Stepping out from the darkness of the alleyway, the young man looked Lady Isabella up and down.

"She's not the prostitute."

Her eyes widened. She'd never heard of a male prostitute.

"You are a prostitute?"

"Yes. And you just scared a girl off before she paid me."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because I needed that money. What I make in the night pays for a room and breakfast. Now I haven't enough."

"I'm sorry. But I don't think you know who you are speaking to. I am Lady Swan."

"I don't care who you are. Lady or not. It's your fault I'm going to be sleeping on the streets tonight."

"You work the streets every night?"

"It's the only way I can pay for a room."

"Perhaps I could be of help. I will provide you with a room every night and three meals a day."

"And what do I give you?"

"You provide me your services at night instead of working the streets. And if I am particularly pleased with your services, I will give you some coin for whatever you wish."

"That is all I have to do?"

"I will require you to remain in your room during the day so that no one sees you. If that means locking the door, I will do so."

"But I'll have a room and food."

"Yes."

Nodding his head, he accepted the offer. If remaining locked in a warm, dry room all day was the price to pay for having it and three decent meals a day, he would do it.

"What is your name?"

"Edward."

"Follow me Edward."

He walked behind her, looking forward to having a roof over his head for the night. When they got to the edge of town, she continued to lead him up the path. He grew slightly scared as they left the light of the town and entered the darkness of the trees. But when she pushed open the large metal gates of her estate, he gasped.

"You are the Lady of the House?"

"I told you that you did not know who you were speaking too. I am Lady Swan, widow to Lord Alnwick."

"I did not realise."

"I took my father's name again when my husband died."

"Are you certain you wish to engage with my services?"

"Yes. And that is why you must remain within you room. If anyone were to see you, my name would be clouded with scandal."

"I will not let anyone see me."

"No. You won't."

When they got to the large front doors, one was pulled open by Lady Swan's lady's maid. Due to the hour of the night, Claudia was the only one still up, awaiting Lady Swan's return so that she could help her prepare for bed.

"Milady was the city enjoyable?"

"Very much so Claudia. And I am aware you wish to go to bed, but I need you to take young Edward here to the bedroom by the attack. He is not to be seen or heard. Then give him some food. Edward this is Ms Smith she will deal with you. I will be waiting in my room for you afterwards, Claudia."

"Of course Milady."

Claudia bowed her head as Lady Swan walked past her and started climbing the grand staircase. Leading Edward up the servants' staircase, Claudia didn't say a word. After checking that the hallways were empty, she ushered Edward into a lone bedroom at the end of a long hallway.

"You will remain here until Lady Swan calls for you. There is a pot if you need the bathroom, and I will bring you a jug of water in the morning."

Closing the door behind him, Claudia locked the door to ensure he could not move about the house. She had learnt not to trust a poor man who had nothing left to lose.

Knocking on the door of Lady Swan's bedroom, she entered moved to her Lady's side immediately.

"Edward is not to be seen by anyone. He is to be provided with a room and three meals a day. I will ask you to bring him to me at night and then you will return him to his room when I have finished with him. If someone sees him at any point, I will have him claim he is the new delivery boy and that you have asked him to take some produce somewhere in the house to explain why he is within the house."

"Of course, Milady."

Undressing Lady Swan, Claudia pulled her silk nightgown over her head. Sliding into bed, Lady Swan settled down, tired from the long day in the city.

"Goodnight, Milady."

"Goodnight, Claudia."

After a long, restful night's sleep, Lady Swan was refreshed the next day. And when she came to bed, she was dressed in another silk nightgown, her robe wrapped around her body. Sitting at the end of her bed, she was awaiting the arrival of Edward.

He'd spent the day wandering around his small room, debating whether he wanted to uphold his agreement. Staring out the small window and out at the expansive gardens of Lady Swan's estate, he knew that this was the best place for him. He would find a way of earning her trust and work his way into a position in her household instead of being her whore.

Entering her bedroom, the corner of his lips twitched upwards. The dim lights from the night before hadn't done her beauty justice. And her attire was only showing off her curves.

She stood up slowly and placed her hand to his chest.

"We have to clear up a few rules before we get started this evening."

"Of course Milady."

"The reason you are here is to give me pleasure."

He lifted his hands, his fingers trailing up her sides.

"I will have you locked in your room so that you can't get out and also so that no one can enter. The only times you will be allowed to leave your room will to be bathe and to get some fresh air twice a week. If anyone does see you within the house, you will claim to be the new delivery boy and that Ms Smith has asked you to take somethings to the men's dormitories. If they continue to question you, you send them to Ms Smith."

"If that is what it takes, then I will agree to anything."

"You do not respect those above you, do you Edward?"

"Why would you think that, Lady Swan?"

"Because that is the first time you have called me Lady Swan."

She moved her hand down his chest before letting it fall to her side. She then started pulling at the cord around her waist, opening up her robe.

"No one has ever done something for me. There has been no reason for me to respect those above me just because they are born with a title."

"I do not think I could tolerate any disrespect. I may have been born and married to a Lord, but I have worked just as my husband had done so. How else do you think I have kept my beautiful home?"

Dropping her robe to the side, she moved back to her bed and slid onto the end of it. He removed his shirt, a grin stretching across his face as he stepped towards her.

"You have my respect, Milady."

Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted her left foot and placed his lips to the inside of her ankle. She moaned softly, her eyes widening slightly.

"I have much respect for you, Lady Swan."

Sliding his lips up her leg, he ran his hand over her thigh and under her nightgown.

"That feels amazing."

Kissing around her knee, he looked up to her face.

"Was your husband not a good lover?"

"No, he was an amazing lover. But he felt that using his mouth to pleasure me was beneath him."

"Pleasuring a woman is beneath no man, especially a husband."

He lifted the hem of her nightgown and began to kiss up the inside of her thigh. Her fingers gripped at the sheets below her, her head tilting back further. As his lips got to the top of her thigh, her breathing became heavy with thoughts of what he was going to do next. But he stayed on her thigh and ran his fingers down the back of her right calf.

"If you are not touching my centre out of respect, then I do not care. You are here to pleasure me fully, Edward."

Pulling his head back, he smirked up at her from his place on the floor. Quickly, he wrapped one arm around her back and gripped her hip with his hand before moving them both into the middle of her bed. She gasped at the sudden movement before grinning up at him. He held her legs open, her nightgown falling to the tops of her thighs. Pressing his lips to the inside of her left thigh, he hummed softly. Both his hands held the tops of her thighs tightly, holding them open around his head. Hovering his head below her wet centre, he blew out a warm breath which felt cold against her sensitive folds.

Her fingers were gripping at the fresh sheets below her. She was moaning loudly, loving everything he was doing to her. It had been too long since she'd felt the loving touches of a man. Whilst her husband had been a great lover, he was not with her often. And she had could not have risked taking a lover when 'mourning' her husband.

Edward's lips attacked her pulsing nub, causing her to groan breathlessly. As his lips sucked her clit roughly, one of his hands slid around her thigh, his thumb brushing against her dripping folds. Her head tilted back into the pillows, her hips sinking into the mattress in an attempt to relieve the pressure of the pleasure he was giving her. Sliding one finger into her centre, he hummed against her nub. She screamed in delight, her eyes closing heavily.

He added another finger to her tight core, continuously sliding his fingers in and out of her. He moaned against her nub again and rubbed the outside of her thigh. She could feel herself losing control. Her legs were quivering, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. When he added another finger to her centre, she groaned loudly and thrust her hips down into the bed. He moved his fingers more slowly and lifted his head slightly, taking his lips from her pulsing clit.

"I can tell you haven't been pleasured for a long time. You are so very tense."

"Don't stop. Ohh, please don't stop."

"Tell me what you want, Lady Swan."

Her breathing was erratic, unable to form a true sentence.

"Faster."

"You aren't as dignified as you portray yourself to be, are you Lady Swan?"

Grinning, he pressed his lips back to her sensitive clit. Her folds were tensing around his fingers as she moaned for her climax. Her fingers gripped the soft sheets harder below her and her eyes flew open. She could feel her wetness seeping from her core in a long flow, covering his fingers. Continuing to pump his fingers inside of her, his lips kissed at the front of her mound. He helped calm her down from her pleasure.

Her breathing began to even out, and he crawled up her body. Sliding his hand under her nightgown and up her body, his thumb stroked her soft breast. She hummed quietly and placed both her hands to his bare chest.

"You are going to do that for me every night."

"Of course. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes."

Her hands ran down his chest, brushing over the waistband of his trousers.

"You are going to take me hard."

A wicked grin spread across his face. Pushing his trousers down his legs, he grunted as he climbed between her legs. His length was very hard, bulging against his underwear. When he pressed himself against her throbbing centre, she cried aloud.

"You are desperate for my manhood aren't you, Lady Swan?"

"Do not tease me, Edward. You are here only to pleasure me."

"May I do anything if it results in your pleasure?"

"Yes, anything."

Lifting her nightgown, he helped her out of it so that she was lying naked underneath him. His hands immediately cupped her large breasts with a strong grip causing her to groan.

"No mans hands have felt as amazing against my body as yours do."

"I intend on pleasuring you greatly with my hands."

He moved both hands in circles before lowering his head to her chest. Moving one of his hands, he nipped her nipple between his teeth. Her mouth flew open, groaning loudly. His free hand slid down her side before taking hold of her thigh. When he slapped the side of her thigh, she shouted and pushed his hand away. Looking up at her face, he rubbed the spot he'd hit.

"Did you not like that?"

"No man should be allowed to hit a woman."

"I won't do it again if you do not want me to. But didn't it feel good?"

She thought for a moment, feeling the heat of his hand spread up her leg and to her core.

"It did feel good. I will allow you to do it again, but only to pleasure me."

"I'll remember that."

He leaned away from her, making her groan, only to push his underwear down his legs. Her groan of displeasure turned into delight as he leaned back over her. His hands started rubbing her thigh and breast again, rocking his hips up into hers, but not entering her.

"I am more than ready for you, Edward. There is no need to wait any longer. I need to feel a man inside me."

Humming, he shifted her legs further open before bringing his length to her centre. He ran it up and down her wet folds, covering himself in some of her juices. She ran her hands over her shoulders and down his back, pulling at his strong muscles.

He lay both his hands on the mattress on either side of her body, his head leaning over her chest. Nipping along her collar bone, he slid his lips up to her ear. He sharply thrust deep inside of her, stilling to allow her to adjust. She'd lost her breath in a gust, loving the feeling of his manhood buried inside her.

He began sucking sharply on the soft skin of her neck as he rocked his hips up into hers. The feeling reminded her of when she'd been with her husband after they had been married. But this was so much better. There was an energy between them that fuelled her desire for more.

Gripping his back, she moaned loudly. Her head tilted to the side and buried in the pillows. Her neck was exposed to his lips and he groaned quietly into the nape of it.

"You feel so good."

"Just like this, Lady Swan?"

"Yes, ahhhh, just like that."

He pulled his length all the way out of her until just his tip was inside of her, before sliding smoothly back into her centre. That, along with his lips, made her feel more amazing than anything ever had in her life. He started moving faster and faster, pumping his length faster and faster. She moaned loudly, her body beginning to ache a little. Moving his head around her neck, he sucked under her jaw. She tensed underneath him, and her body quivered as she came heavily. Panting loudly, she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back. He buried himself inside of her before shifting onto the bed beside her.

"You may return to your room now, Edward. I will send for you again tomorrow night."

Rolling to the side, he climbed out of her large, comfortable bed and proceeded to dress. Lady Swan sat up slowly, pulling her silk robe around her body.

"Is there something I can send to your room for you Edward? I think you have earned something nice for your services tonight."

"I would like some new clothes. I have nothing but this."

"I will arrange new clothes be brought to you in the morning."

"Thank you, Lady Swan."

Pulling the chord to send for Claudia, she slid under the duvet and settled down.

"Ms Smith will be here in a moment to escort you back to room."

Not a minute later, Claudia knocked lightly on the door. Lady Swan sent her away with Edward following behind. Laying her head back, she stared up at the ceiling. For the first time since taking in Edward, Lady Swan wondered what she'd got herself into.


End file.
